


Starscream Finally Dies

by gynaboo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Shockwave lives, Starscream being Starscream, Starscream dies, megatron doesn’t care, shockwave has had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gynaboo/pseuds/gynaboo
Summary: Shockwave bitch-slaps Starscream off The Nemesis.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Starscream Finally Dies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marlin_o_mania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlin_o_mania/gifts).



> My sister has yet to find a fic where Starscream dies and Shockwave lives so I am filling a need

Shockwave sets his tool down on the tool bench next to him and moves a panel back into place as Starscream huffs impatiently behind him. “Are you done fixing the launch bay doors yet?” Starscream complained, crossing his arms and tapping his foot expectantly.

“Give me a moment and we shall see.” Shockwave responded, pressing the button to open the doors. The doors start opening only to immediately close once more, much to Starscream’s ire. 

“Oh let me do it, you good for nothing!” Starscream says as he steps forward and snatches one of the tools. He then bangs the tool on the panel and the doors start opening. “See was that so hard?” Starscream says smugly as he goes to stand by the opening doors, his hands on his hips.

Shockwave stiffens as Starscream does this, this having been the nth time Starscream has done something like this today alone, was the final straw for Shockwave. Shockwave strides over to Starscream as the doors finish opening and snatches the tool from his hand. Shockwave backhands Starscream across the face, sending Starscream stumbling out the open launch bay doors and into open space. 

“Wha- what do you think you’re doing! How dare you slap me! I demand you get me back inside this instant!” Starscream shrieks indignantly as Shockwave walks over to the control panel and presses the button to close the doors. 

Once the doors fully close all that you can hear is Starscream’s muffled shrieking as he slowly drifts away from the Nemesis. 

Shockwave sighs after Starscream’s shrieks finally fade from earshot then comms Megatron, “Lord Megatron I apologize for interrupting you but it would appear that Starscream has gone overboard and has drifted quite a ways away from the ship.” 

Megatron then comms back, “Well that’s a shame, are the launch bay doors functional again?” 

“Affirmative, Lord Megatron.”

“Good.”


End file.
